Chambre à part
by Paige0703
Summary: Wolfram décide de faire chambre à part, pensant que Yuuri ne l'aime pas. C'est la deuxième nuit où Yuuri est seul, et il ne peut trouver le sommeil. Une petite ballade nocturne ne peux pas faire de mal...


_**Chambre à part.**_

Yuuri n'en revenait toujours pas. C'était la deuxième nuit où il pouvait enfin avoir son lit pour lui tout seul, et il n'arrivait toujours pas à trouver le sommeil. Sur un coup de tête, Wolfram avait décidé de regagner sa chambre, prétextant qu'il y dormait mieux. Yuuri avait trouvait ça vraiment bizarre. Il avait beau y réfléchir, dans ses souvenirs Wolfram s'endormait tout de suite, la tête ayant à peine touché l'oreiller. Et il appelait ça avoir des problèmes de sommeil ?

Il était plus de minuit et le Maoh ne faisait que tourner, encore et encore, dans ce lit si grand. Il finit par s'asseoir, une nouvelle fois.

- Rrrr… C'est pas possible. Là que je pourrais bien dormir. Déjà l'autre nuit je me réveillais quasiment toutes les heures…

Il regarda la place vide, à côté de lui, habituellement occupé par un blond avec une chemise de nuit rose.

- Ne me dis pas… qu'il me manque !

A cette pensée Yuuri frémit. Non, ce n'est pas possible, ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Après tout, pourquoi le mazoku lui manquerait, il le voyait tous les jours. Se rallongeant à nouveau :

- Bon, si dans une demi-heure je ne dors toujours pas, je vais faire un tour.

Bien évidemment, une demi-heure passa et le jeune homme ne dormait toujours pas. Il préféra s'habiller (se promener en pyjama ? Et puis quoi encore !). Enfin dans les couloirs, Yuuri réfléchit, essayant de comprendre ce qui pouvait l'empêcher de dormir.

_**POV Yuuri**_

Tu parles d'une galère. Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à dormir. Quelque chose que j'ai mangé ? Que j'ai bu ? Non, dans ce cas je ne serais pas le seul à souffrir s'insomnies. Je devrais peut-être le dire à Gisela…J'imagine déjà la réaction de Günter: il va se sûrement se mettre à pleurer et implorer Shinou de me permettre de dormir. Anissina pourrait peut-être… _Yuuri s'immobilisa._ Et puis quoi encore ! Anissina? Jamais de la vie, beaucoup trop dangereux._ Yuuri reprit sa marche, il décida de tourner à droite._ Décalage horaire ? Ça fait plusieurs mois que je fais des allers-retours, ça ne peut pas être ça…

Peut-être que… Non et non, ce n'est pas parce que Wolfram me manque, ça n'a rien à voir avec son absence. Au fait, est-ce qu'il me manque ? C'est vrai que j'ai pris l'habitude qu'il prenne toute la place, de l'entendre parler dans son sommeil… pour me traiter de boulet la plupart du temps. Attends, si il m'insulte, c'est qu'il rêve de moi ? Il… il rêve tant que ça de moi ?_ Yuuri ne put empêcher une rougeur d'apparaître sur son visage, et un léger sourire apparu._ Bon d'accord, peut-être que ça présence me manque pour dormir, mais c'est tout, ça ne va pas plus loin. Je le considère comme un ami, un très bon ami, mais un ami. Comme Murata en fait. Quoique… c'est peut-être légèrement différent, enfin… je crois.

_Il s'arrêta une nouvelle fois, et observa le ciel étoilé._ Je me demandes si Wolfram arrive à dormir ? _Reprenant sa ballade nocturne. _Mais pourquoi je pense encore à lui. Même quand il n'est pas là, il arrive à envahir mon espace personnel. J'apprécie beaucoup Murata, mais quand je pense à Wolfram… Je ne peux empêcher mon cœur de battre légèrement plus vite. J'ai toujours l'impression que Murata lit en moi comme un livre ouvert, mais quand c'est Wolfram qui m'observe… C'est beaux yeux verts. Beaux ? Je n'ai pas pensé ça quand même ! Faut que je me fasse une raison, je suis complètement et totalement sous le charme de ce maudit bishonen blond…

_Yuuri venant de s'arrêter devant une porte. Il n'était pas sur de l'endroit où il était. Il ouvrit doucement celle-ci. Il était dans une chambre. Il s'approcha le plus silencieusement possible du lit, et fut surpris d'y découvrir la raison de son insomnie. Il s'assit au bord du lit et passa délicatement sa main dans la chevelure de Wolfram._

J'avais raison, ses cheveux sont vraiment soyeux. Si tu savais comme je t'aime. Et mince !_ Yuuri venait de se frapper le front du plat de la main. Il venait en effet de s'avouer à lui-même ce qu'il ressentait pour le mazoku._

_-_Yuuri ?

_**Fin POV Yuuri**_

Le blond venait d'ouvrir les yeux. S'asseyant, il fit face au Maoh.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre ?

Se mettant à réfléchir , cherchant une excuse qui tiendrait la route, il finit pourtant par dire :

- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, j'ai donc décidé de marcher un peu. Je suis arrivé là par hasard. Je ne savais pas qu'elle était la pièce... Bon, je vais y aller.

Il commença à se lever, Wolfram le retint par le bras.

- Attends, tu es arrivé là sans le vouloir ?

- Ben oui, pourquoi ?

- En fait je te manquais et tu es inconsciemment venu me rejoindre !

Yuuri ne put s'empêcher de rougir tout en bredouillant :

- Ben non… En fait je… Voilà… C'est pas… En fait… Pas du tout… Marcher… Pas toi… Je…

- J'ai rien compris à part le fait que t'ai vraiment un boulet.

- Hé! Je ne suis pas un boulet d'abord !

Bien qu'il paraissait fâché de cette insulte, son cœur lui battait à la chamade. Cela faisait partir de leur routine de chaque nuits : Wolfram l'insultait de boulet, lui il s'énervait, et puis il dormait. Il se rendit compte que Wolfram lui manquait encore plus que ce qu'il pensait. Il allait devoir retourner seul, dans sa chambre, et cela lui faisait de la peine. Il baissa la tête avant de murmurer :

- Jepeuxdormiravectoi?

- Tu sais, t'es beau être un boulet, tu pourrais parler un peu plus fort et articuler.

- Je… Je pourrais dormir… avec… toi?

Le blond fut étonnée d'une telle demande. Surtout venant de Yuuri qui ne cessait de se plaindre qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir sa chambre pour lui tout seul.

- Tu… Tu veux vraiment dormir ici ? Avec moi ?

- Oui. Je n'arrive pas à dormir tout seul. En fait… En fait tu me manques.

Si Wolfram avait été étonné il y a quelques secondes, il était plus que stupéfait devant cette révélation.

- Yuuri ! C'est vrai ?

- Oui.

Un sourire illumina le visage du mazoku. Il se décala un peu, faisant une place à Yuuri. Celui-ci lui répondit par son plus beau sourire. Pendant qu'il se mettait en sous-vêtements (les sien, ceux qu'ils portaient sur Terre) il ne vit pas les joues de Wolfram se teindre d'une légère couleur rosé. Il se glissa finalement dans le lit, un peu intimidé par la situation.

- Heu… Yuuri, tu veux que je redormes dans ta chambre ?

- Ben… Je croyais que c'était déjà notre chambre ? C'est toi qui ne cesse de le répéter.

- C'est vrai. A partir de demain je retourne dormir dans notre chambre. Content ?

- Oui.

Le blond observa quelques secondes son vis-à-vis avant de demander.

- On ne dirait pas. Quelque chose t'embêtes ?

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas important.

- Important ou pas, je suis ton fiancé, tu dois me le dire.

- En fait… Comment dire…

- Et pourquoi pas le plus simplement possible ?

- Dans ce cas…

Yuuri posa ses lèvres sur celles de Wolfram. Après une ou deux secondes d'hésitation, celui-ci répondit timidement au baiser. Leur premier baiser…

- Ben voilà.

Wolfram ne savait plus quoi répondre. C'était pourtant rare qu'il soit à court de mots. Voyant son air étonné, Yuuri finit par dire :

- Je suis désolé. Je n'aurai pas du…

Cette fois ci, ce fut Wolfram qui s'empara de ses lèvres. Il quémanda timidement l'accès à sa bouche . Yuuri entrouvrit ses lèvres pour accueillir la langue de son fiancé. Yuuri en profita pour attirer Wolfram vers lui. Celui-ci se retrouvai désormais assis sur le Maoh. Yuuri déposa ses mains sur les hanches de Wolfram qui frissonna légèrement. Leur baiser prit fin, leur permettant ainsi de reprendre leur souffle. Les joues légèrement roses, chacun avait un sourire accroché aux lèvres.

- Moi qui croyais que tu ne voulais pas de moi.

- Je suis désolé Wolfram. Je pensais que… Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que je tenais autant à toi. En plus, je pensais que tu prenais ton rôle un peu trop au sérieux, c'est tout.

- Je ne t'en veux pas, mais t'es vraiment un boulet, ne pas avoir compris que mes sentiments étaient véridiques.

- Je ne suis pas un boulet !

- Si, je dirais même que tu es _mon_ boulet.

Pendant que Wolfram se pencher sur lui pour à nouveau sceller leurs lèvres, Yuuri en profita pour glisser ses mains le long des jambes de Wolfram, soulevant sa chemise de nuit. Ils durent se séparer quelques secondes, le temps de finir de la lui ôter entièrement. Le boxer, dernière barrière de tissu qui les séparaient, prit vite le même chemin. Les mains du Maoh glissaient délicatement le long de l'échine du blond, le faisant frissonner.

Wolfram ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être électrisé par le contact des mains de son fiancé. Celles-ci laissaient une traînée de feu à leur passage. Il décida qu'il était temps pour lui de montrer à Yuuri qu'il ne regretterait jamais de l'avoir pris comme fiancé. Il parsema son torse d'un pluie de baiser, jouant délicatement avec les tétons durcis par le plaisir du bout de sa langue. Il s'entait que Yuuri appréciait ses caresses et aimait le sentir pantelant sous celles-ci. Il décida de poursuivre sa descente.

D'un coup de langue il titilla la virilité dressé de son aimé. La réponse de celui-ci ne se fit pas attendre. Un gémissement plus prononcés que les précédents se répercuta dans la chambre. Yuuri fit glisser ses mains dans la chevelure blonde, y emmêlant ainsi ses doigts.

- Wolf… fram ! Hmm…

Le dit Wolfram frissonna d'entendre son prénom ainsi prononcé. Il aimé entendre le plaisir qu'il procurait à son Yuuri. Il aimait savoir qu'il était à lui, et seulement à lui. Il accéléra le rythme de se va et viens, jusqu'à emmené Yuuri au bord du précipice du plaisir, sans pour autant l'y faire tomber.

Il remit son visage à la hauteur de celui du Maoh.

- Tu es au courant que c'est à toi de me prendre ?

- Quoi ? Je… Je préférerai que ça soit toi. Je le ferai la prochaine fois ?

Wolfram devint écarlate à cette demande. Yuuri le laissait le prendre, le faire sien dès leur première fois ! Il comprenait que Yuuri avait une confiance aveugle en lui… et surtout, il parlait déjà de leur "prochaine fois". Il avait hâte que Yuuri le fasse sien. Pour le moment, il devait finir ce qu'il avait commencé.

- Pour la prochaine fois tu n'as pas intérêt à fuir, boulet. Alors dans ce cas, retourne toi.

Yuuri était désormais à quatre pattes, et avait posé la tête sur l'oreiller. Wolfram commença à le préparer. Il glissa un doit en Yuuri qui se crispa légèrement.

- Si tu as mal, dis le.

- Non, continue…

Il ne se fit pas prier, il fit entrer un deuxième doigt. Yuuri mordit l'oreiller pour retenir un gémissement de douleur, les larmes au bord des yeux. Sentant la douleur de son fiancé, Wolfram, de sa main libre, recommença les douces caresses sur la verge de Yuuri. Il attendrai qu'il se détente un peu avant de continuer. Les gémissements de Yuuri se firent plus nombreux et il pu ainsi poursuivre. Un troisième rejoignit les deux autres.

Yuuri était fin prêt, au grand bonheur du blond qui ne pouvait plus attendre. Il s'accrocha aux hanches de Yuuri, le temps d'entrer en lui. Une fois à l'intérieur, il laissa échapper un gémissement de bien être et plaqua son torse sur le dos du Maoh. Il entame de lent va et viens, et calqua le même rythme avec la main qui avait reprit sa place à l'entrejambe de Yuuri.

Wolfram n'en revenait pas . Enfin il ne faisait qu'un avec son Yuuri. Il l'avait aimé au premier regard. Bien, sur il ne l'avouerais jamais, même pas à Yuuri. Ensuite il est tombé amoureux de sa maladresse, sa naïveté, sa gentillesse, son sourire et son courage… Il l'aimait plus qu'il n'était capable de le dire. Jamais il n'avait autant aimé une personne auparavant.

Leurs souffles devenaient de plus en plus erratiques, les coups de reins étaient plus prononcés et moins contrôlaient qu'au départ. Il ne pouvait plus s'en empêcher. Il voulait plus, toujours plus… Dans un dernier gémissement, Yuuri se cambra et déversa sa semence dans la main et sur les draps de Wolfram. L'anneau de chair se contracta autour de la verge de Wolfram se qui augmenta son plaisir, la faisant sombrer dans l'extase. Il se déversa en Yuuri.

Désormais côte à côte, Yuuri attira Wolfram vers lui, et le prit dans ses bras. Sa première véritable étreinte. Il l'embrassa sur le front et lui dit :

- Je ne te l'ai pas encore dit, mais je t'aime Wolfram.

Ce dernier plongea son regard dans celui de Yuuri et ne put douter de la sincérité de cet aveux. Surtout après se qui venait de se passer. Après tout Yuuri lui appartenait autant que lui appartenait à Yuuri. Il l'embrassa et remis sa tête sur son torse et lui répondis :

- Moi aussi je t'aime. Comme quoi j'ai bien fait de faire chambre à part.

Yuuri laissa glisser une de ses mains dans les cheveux blond de son fiancé.

- Ouai, mais t'as plus intérêt de le refaire.

- Tu peux toujours rêver. Tu ne pourras plus jamais te débarrasser de moi. En parlant de ça, il faudra officialiser nos fiançailles.

- Oui, Günter préparera les papiers. Mais pour le moment, je veux juste dormir tout en serrant mon fiancé dans mes bras.

- Bien, bonne nuit et n'oublies pas que je t'aime Yuuri.

Une baiser, un "je t'aime aussi" en réponse, et les deux jeunes hommes sombrèrent dans un profond sommeil, heureux de sentir l'être aimé contre eux. Chacun s'endormit un sourire accroché aux lèvres, sachant que demain, une nouvelle vie commencerait pour eux. En ce qui concerne les autres, ils allaient avoir une sacrée surprise…


End file.
